


Confusion

by YJDCBatfan



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Staring, i can't tag, innocent stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YJDCBatfan/pseuds/YJDCBatfan
Summary: Bart Allen, Tim Drake, Static, and Beast Boy go on a mission to steal files on the information on the kidnapped meta humans. What happens when Queen Bee shows up and takes control of everyone in that team except one? A lot of confusion that's for sure.





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> So this all started out by telling my friend about otps and of course I brought up Bluepulse. I started to explain to her all about Young Justice and she ended up asking me if Queen Bee could take control of men who are gay, so hence the story came to life. I honestly don't know but in this case, she can't.  
> I'm kinda late to the whole Young Justice fandom, but I'm excited for Young Justice Season Three!!

Bart looked at the dark and dirty underground tunnel in annoyance. It was a new route they were taking and it was nothing he couldn’t handle but the problem was that the tunnel was small and gave him literally no space to run. The rest of the group Beast Boy, Robin, and Static seemed all fine with the situation, but to Bart, it was torture.  
“Come on! Let’s get the data and run out of here as fast as we can. This place is way to small for a speedsters liking.”  
“Chill Kid Flash. It’s not going to take long. We’re nearly there anyway. Once we get it, you can run to your hearts content.” Static replied nonchalantly. He looked bored and annoyed at the speedster’s impatience.  
“Yeah, assuming we don’t get caught. Who knows who could be there. We could be too late already.” Robin muttered.  
“Come on Rob, look at the bright side! Besides if you are really concerned we could just start running.” Bart noted.  
“Nope too late. We’re already here.” Beast Boy announced.  
In front of the group was metallic door with a sign that read “Computer Lab.” Robin was the first to step forward, gently turning the door handle to test if it was open. To the group’s surprise, the door was unlocked, opening up to a room with a giant computer in the corner along with giant pieces of glowing technology.  
The technology was nothing like Bart has ever seen. He couldn’t even describe the tech except glowing and crash. He couldn’t even name anything except for the computer.  
“Woah. This place is crash.” Beast boy whispers. He walked around the entire room filled with computers and technology, hand pressing against some buttons and wires.  
“Woah don’t touch any buttons B.B! Do you want to get electrocuted or call all the bad guys to us? Because you can just press that giant red button and we’ll all be caught.” Static declared.  
Beast boy then quickly snapped his hands back to his sides.  
“Hey Rob, can you really download all the data we need into that flash drive you got there? This place looks a little too complicated to me.” Static said.  
“Shouldn’t be too complicated. It kinda looks like the tech we use for the Batcave. If what Nightwing told me was correct, it should only take a matter of minutes and we should get all the data we need.” Rob answered.  
“And what exactly are we looking for?” Beast Boy asked. Static face palmed and nudged Beast Boy’s shoulder.  
“Did you not listen to anything Nightwing was telling us about?” He sighed in aspiration.  
“I listened to most of it. Then I started thinking about food.”  
“Same here dude.” Bart added. He smiled at Beast Boy who smiled back, which only made Static more annoyed.  
“The data we are collecting is about the information and names of the meta humans The Light is trying to kidnap.” He scrunched his eye brows together and sighed. He acted like an adult compared to Bart and Garfield. “Why did I agree join this team?”  
“Because you had no idea how annoying we are. We weren’t mentioned in the deal. But you kinda have to deal with it now.” Gar answered with a smirk.  
Robin rolled his eyes as he pulled out a tiny USB Flash drive from one of the many pockets on his belt (how many pockets does he need?) and plugged it into the computer.  
“Woah. I haven’t seen one of those in a long time. Flash drives are so retro.” Bart affirmed, looking at the object with curiosity.  
“Nightwing decided it might be safer to use a normal USB flash drive instead of the computer on my phone. He said the computer could be destroyed in battle and that the flash drives are easier to transfer.” Robin replied, beginning his work. The more he typed, the more Bart became impatient and bored.  
*I wonder what Jaime’s doing* Bart thought. Last time he checked, Jaime was on alpha. They found it pretty surprising that they were split up after three years of always being on the same teams. Nightwing reassured that it was just because of each of their personal skills and abilities. But honestly, Bart really didn’t know the significance of him being in this group. The only important person that would be doing anything was Robin.  
Bart took one last glance at Robin still working on the computer and sighed in frustration.  
To Bart, when Jaime was around, time always flew too fast. Jaime had a way of making Bart smile too much and laugh too hard. When Bart first came to the past, the last thing he expected was to find that Blue Beetle was someone like Jaime Reyes. That kind teenager that befriended Bart, the person that gave him Chicken Whizzes, the boy that acted all annoyed when his sister was around but secretly loved her, the kind of person that made Bart happy whenever he was in the same room despite Bart’s past—well future....  
Why was Bart thinking about this?  
“All done!” Robin exclaimed, grabbing the flash drive out of the computer and storing it into one of his pockets. “Now let’s get going before anyone finds us.”  
“Too late.”  
Bart whipped around with his long hair hitting his face to see none other than Queen Bee. And of course she had to find Bart’s group, which was all full of boys. Why couldn’t she had gone upstairs to discover Wonder Girl’s group full of Traci 13, Arrowette, and Blue Beetle?  
Not that Bart wanted her to discover Blue’s group...  
“You have something that I think belongs to me.” Queen Bee smirked.  
“In your dreams Queen Bee!” Beast Boy growled. Beast boy’s eye narrowed and he shifted into a more intimidating stance. Bart knew why Beast Boy was so aggressive around him. Queen Bee was the one that used her powers on his mother and caused her to drive herself off a cliff for revenge.  
“Sorry boys, but you have no choice.” She yelled. “Now give that flash drive to your Queen!”  
Bart knew that Queen Bee’s power was pheromones and she could control men and certain women, but he never knew exactly what happened to those affected. But as he looked at the rest of his teammates, their bodies slackened and their eyes looked clear of thought but at the same time, clouded. They didn’t look clouded with any emotion though, they just looked kinda —foggy to Bart. They looked like they were being controlled but at the same time, relaxed which all made some sense to Bart but frankly confused him like a lot of holidays Jaime had tried teaching him.  
But the big thing that left Bart scratching his head was that he didn’t seem affected. Like at all.  
Robin began to fish out the flash drive from his pocket. As he held it out to Queen Bee, his body still relaxed and slackened, Bart figured it would be the best time to interfere. Using his speed, Bart grabbed the flash drive before it even touched Queen Bee’s palm.  
“Sorry, you got to be quicker than that.” Bart said with his famous Allen smirk.  
“How did?! Why aren’t you affected?” She said. Her face was full of shock and anger.  
“I dunno. I expected you to have the answer.”  
Queen Bee still looked at Bart with shock but got over it quicker than Bart expected and yelled “Get that drive!” to the others.  
“Yes my Queen.”  
Unfortunately for Bart, they were all affected. All foggy eyed and slack. Fortunately for Bart though, all he had to do was play keep away until he knocked out Queen Bee and her weird spell thingy ran off.  
Robin was the first to lunge, charging at Bart with his bow staff. Bart could easily tell Rob wasn’t thinking correctly because it was so unlike him to run so sloppily. Bart was easily able to dodge this and kick Rob’s feet out from under him in one swift movement.  
As Bart swung around to face his next opponent, Static shot lightning at Bart’s mid section. Bart dodged the attack, but only by a hair. He could still feel the heat of the attack. “Woah I didn’t realized you were THAT mad at me and BB. Are really that annoying that you have to shoot lightning to make us shut up?” Bart joked. Of course no one responded though. The most Bart expected was a groan of anger or at least a sigh. Well he couldn’t really blame them, they were being mind controlled.  
Behind Bart he could hear the roar of a lion. Mostly likely beast boy preparing to pounce. And just as Bart would have liked it, Beast Boy lunged at Bart the same time Static threw his Lightning at Bart, which with super speed, easily let Bart avoid it and had Beast Boy hit instead.  
“Sorry BB, but you’ll thank me later.”  
Bart knew he had to end this quick. Robin was up again, charging for him, and if Bart knew Robin he’d just keep using what ever gadgets were in his pockets against Bart.  
Once again, Bart had to dodge the attacks of both opponents, but this time instead of taking out each other, they would take out the big threat.  
In one swift movement, Bart grabbed Robin’s Bow Staff and threw him against Static who was just charging for another lightning bolt. Luckily for Bart, when Robin collided with Static, Static’s aim became a little off and hit Queen Bee. Queen Bee yelled in agony as the lightning hit her and she fell to the ground in one giant heap. The lightning wasn’t powerful enough to be lethal, so she was still alive.  
But it must have done the trick because the clouds in Bart’s team members left and they looked up in confusion.  
Bart rushed over to Beast boy and grabbed him by the hand, well in this case, paw. Thankfully Beast Boy began to wake up.  
“What happened?” Robin asked.  
“You guys were being controlled by Queen Bee. But you’re good now. I have the flash drive, so let’s get out of here.” Bart replied.  
They began to get up and rush out the doors and through the tunnels again. Bart knew they were a little late, but he hoped Nightwing would understand.  
“So how come Queen Bee was able to control us but not you?” Static asked as they got closer to the exit.  
“I honestly don’t know. Queen Bee seemed a little surprised too. It really is the question of the day isn’t it?” Bart answered.  
Once they got out of the tunnel, they saw the team gathered around the bio ship mostly likely waiting for them.  
Bart rushed to Nightwing and handed him the Flash drive. They began to climb aboard the bio ship and he started to explain why his team was so late.  
* * *

“I told you! I have no idea why she couldn’t control me! I’ve told you this a million times all ready!” Bart exclaimed. He was starting to become extremely impatient with all these questions. All he wanted to do was run home and eat as much Chicken Whizzies as he had.  
“But can’t Queen Bee control all males? It’s not really making any sense to me. And it frankly seems a little suspicious.” Arsenal glared.  
“Well I guess it didn’t work on me. But hey it looks like I’m immune so at least you have a secret weapon against her. Can I go home now? This is so not crash.” Bart whines. He ran his hands through his long messy hair, a habit he picked up a year ago. He usually did it when he was nervous or stressed.  
“Sure Bart. But I want to talk to you for a few more minutes.” Nightwing said. “Alone.” He gave a glare to Arsenal and the other bystanders and they leave the room. Once everyone hesitantly left the room, Nightwing sat down on a seat next to Bart and sighed.  
“So there is an explanation about why Queen Bee’s power couldn’t affect you that everyone’s been avoiding.” Nightwing began.  
“Tell me please! I wanna get out of here.”  
“Just hold on Bart.” Nightwing said with a smile. “So I’m going ask you bluntly. I just want a simple answer okay?”  
“Okay bring it on. I can take it.”  
“Okay so.” Nightwing paused for a quick moment. “Is it possible you like guys?”  
That was not what Bart was expecting. “Woah! Where did that come from?”  
“It’s just that it would make sense. Queen Bee’s power can affect women who are attracted to other women too. It’s quite possible it might not work on men who are not attracted to women.”  
“Wait so are you asking me if I’m gay?"  
“I guess I am. But Bart, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone is different. I see that way you look at Jaime-“  
“Wait you think I like Jaime?!” Bart exclaimed.  
Nightwing gave him a smile and continued on. “It’s possible that my explanation is incorrect, but I want you to look into this more. You don’t have to tell me your sexuality but I want you to look deeper into this. Just please think about it. Like I said, I could be wrong and she might not affect you for some other random reason. Have a good night Bart.” Nightwing patted Bart’s back and walked off to where ever he goes at night.  
But Bart sat and thought about everything Nightwing said. He could be right about this all. All the times Bart stared in Jaime’s eyes for too long, all those times Bart glanced at Jaime shirtless in a non-innocent way, all those time’s Bart’s stomach dropped when Jaime smiled at him. Nightwing could be right.  
He could be right.  
He could be.  
He could.  
No, he was right. Deep down Bart knew that he felt more for Jaime than he did for any of his other friends. He knew that he liked Jaime. He just didn’t want to admit it quite yet. In the future, all he had to worry about was survival. He had to find food and live. He had no time to fall in love.  
Besides, in the future same-sex relationships were looked down upon. What everyone needed was to reproduce and populate the human species before it became extinct. Lots of couples refused to have children though because they didn’t want another child to have to face the hardships of surviving in the terrible future. Most children ended up dying because of the lack of food.  
But this was not the future. Sure some people were homophobes and would give Bart dirty glances now and then, but Bart could handle it. But Bart now admitting his sexuality brought up another question....  
How was he going to face Jaime now? He couldn’t just go up to Jaime and say “Hey I just found out I’m gay or bi and I like you. We’re still crash, right?” What would happen to their friendship? What was Bart going to do?  
“Hey hermano, you okay?”  
Bart’s head whipped up to face Jaime Reyes who was a feet feet in front of him. Bart could feel a flutter of nervousness appear in his stomach.  
“Oh hey! I didn’t realize you got here. And yeah I’m good, why wouldn’t I be? I’m crash.”Bart said way louder that he should have. He could feel his face heating up.  
“It’s just that when I walked by, I could hear you were muttering.”  
“No it’s fine. I’m good. No worries hermano.” He said with a fake smile.  
Bart saw Jaime look back and roll his eyes. He knew though that this was directed to the Scarab. Hanging out with Jaime so much outside of the team made him more aware of how Jaime handles Scarab’s advice. Bart ran his hand through his hair in nervousness. He watched Jaime’s perfect face glance at his hair and back to Bart’s face.  
Bart could feel Jaime’s gaze bore into his skin until he couldn’t avoid it any longer. He looked up to see Jaime staring intently in his eyes. Bart couldn’t help but stare back. He looked directly into Jaime’s eyes and noticed how beautiful they were. They were so warm and such a delicate shade of brown. Bart had never believed that eyes were the window to the soul. He never believed it until now. Jaime’s eyes were so full unidentifiable emotion which threatened to swallow Bart up. So beautiful...  
They stared into each other’s eyes way longer than they should of. Normally long eye contact like this made Bart uncomfortable, but this was perfect. He swore he could feel a spark between them.  
“It’s getting kinda late.” Jaime interrupted, snapping Bart out of his trance.  
Bart glanced at his wrist like in all those movies. He unfortunately didn’t have a watch, but Jaime didn’t know that.  
“Oh yeah. Sorry about that. Well I guess have a good night.”  
Jaime gave him one of his warm smiles and answered back “Good night, Bart.” He slowly began waking back to the door.  
“Wait! Blue!” Bart yelled. Jaime’s head turned Bart’s way, his dark hair swinging around. Jaime’s hair had grown longer over the last few years. Normally it came as no distraction to Bart, but currently all Bart wanted to do was run his hands through it. “We’re still up for hanging out at your house tomorrow?”  
“Of course ese. Do you even have to ask?” Jaime replied, giving Bart another one of those smiles that always made Bart’s heart flutter. “Buenas Noches Bart.”  
As Jaime turned to leave, he gave one wave and left the room. Only after he had left for a few minutes, Bart had realized he had a giant grin plastered on his face and a racing heart beat.


End file.
